Out Of The Blue
by UncommonVillian
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh! oneoff. More details inside


Joey wandered around the city, the pavement and roads still shimmering from the recent rainfall that just cleared on this warm summer night. Joey hated going out on nights like this, mainly due to the fact that he hated the humidity. But, he needed to get out of his apartment for a while. He just wanted to get out and think.

But what was there to think about? Well, the answer is simple. He just thought over the last ten years. He never thought he'd ever get to this point in his life. Ten years ago, he was just a snotty teenager still in high school. But even then, life was far from simple back then. He had delt with a great deal during his days as a dueler, first with going with his best friend Yugi to Duelist Kingdom, then fighting Marik, and all of that crazy stuff with Alistair, then learning about the Pharaoh's history. When he left, things just didn't seem the same ever since. Joey knew Yugi still misses the Pharaoh. Hell, they all did.

But that wasn't the only thing he missed from those days. There was one person he missed the most from those days. It was kind of funny when he thinks about it because when he first met her, he hated her guts. He hated that she always talked down to him, treated him like a mongrel mutt. Then, just as quick as they threw jabs at each other, they became closer and closer. He remember the times they saved each other from all manner of terrible situations.

Then there was the moment they parted. That was ten years ago. And there was one thing he had to say, but he never did. The words he should have said to her that he wishes he could tell her to this day. Even if she were here now, would he have the guts to tell her? He wondered what she was doing right now. Was she alone? Was she with someone?

He hated that possibility. Just the very thought of some other man putting his hands on her infuriated him.

But still, he kept thinking about those words. And if Mai Valentine were here with him right now, he would have gotten down on his knees and just simply let those words escape from his lips. They waited for a decade to be released, but he never did. He just wanted to say them, even if she turned him down, she would have at least known. He just needed to let them out, any longer and it would have torn him apart.

"Mai, where ever you are right now, I just want you to know that I think about you every day. I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me. If I could go back to that day, I would tell you exactly how I feel about you. You…you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I wish I could find you and hold you in my arms. I…I love you, Mai Valentine."

"Do you always talk to yourself in public, Joey?" Joey stopped dead in his tracks. He instantly recognized that voice. He had to turn to see if it was so.

Thank God it was.

She hadn't changed a bit. Maybe a bit more modest with her attire, but her hair still looked the same, her eyes, her everything. More importantly, her smile still remained the same. He just stood there, taking her in. He had not seen her in ten years, he just wanted to soak her form in.

"Well, you gonna say something hon, or are you gonna-" Before she could finish her sentence, he ran up to her and held her tight. She was of course taken by surprise by Joey's sudden embrace, but a part of her didn't expect anything less. In fact, a part of her also wanted to do the same thing to him. Like him, she hadn't seen him in many years and she missed him dearly. She just let him hold her, wrapping her own arms around him. Right above them, a street light illuminated them.

 _Some day out of the blue, in a crowded street or a deserted square, I'll turn and I'll see you as if our love were new. Some day we can start again, some day soon._

* * *

"Someday Out Of The Blue" by Elton John

Okay, so I haven't seen or played Yu-Gi-Oh! in ten years so I wrote mainly from memory. Also, Joey and Mai were my favorite back in the day, despite the age gap. I might actually try to pick up where I left off with Yu-Gi-Oh! (I got out of the show with the thing with the Seal of Orecalcos (if that's how you spell it), which is kind of ironic considering the seal is the symbol for my spiritual path of Thelema. Well, let's see how it is.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this short one-off. Peace.


End file.
